


Muriel Gets a Handjob (A Story of Hope)

by 94worms



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like, right from my tumblr.





	Muriel Gets a Handjob (A Story of Hope)

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to give you a massage?”

“mhm.”

“Yes?”

“….Yes.” there was a pause. “…..yes please.” You nod your head, making sure to give plenty of warning before placing your hands on his shoulders. He tensed up for a second, but quickly relaxed. “…. keep going?”

“Alright.” You dig your thumbs into the spaces right under his shoulder blades, causing his back to arch and him to breathe out deeply. “Just relax, okay? Maybe this would feel better if you lie down….”

It takes a bit of shifting around, but you and Muriel eventually end up with him belly down on his bed, spread out as comfortably as possible, with you straddling his lower back, right over his ass. If you were anyone else, Muriel would be petrified. But instead, he’s totally relaxed under the work of your hands.

You have to use your full weight to press into his back, working between his muscles to release the tension held there. His usually alert demeanor was falling fast into something he seldom experienced up until he’d met you and Asra; a sleepy and calm feeling that made him feel warm inside. He felt happy and comfortable. So glad you were there. So relaxed, he barely noticed the little sounds he made while you worked. Sharp exhales, mostly, and the occasional sound of satisfaction.

“hhhnnn….”

“Hehe, feel good?” Your comment snaps him back to reality, embarrassment washing over him.

“……..” His face was entirely red and he was glad you couldn’t see it from your position. You stopped massaging his back when he fell silent.

“Is everything ok? Did I go too far? God, Muriel I’m sorry-”

“….No…. I’m just….. Hh…” He didn’t really know what to say. “….It feels nice, please keep going.” You smile, relieved that you didn’t make him uncomfortable. You resumed the targeted and precise pressure on Muriel’s back, pinpointing exact areas of stress and working the knots out with your hands.

Maybe it would be different if he wasn’t so completely touch starved. Maybe he wouldn’t start blushing harder when he realized he was getting a little too into it, his cock pressing up against his stomach involuntarily while he tried to wish his erection away. You’d probably think he was a pervert. Disgusting, for getting aroused by even simple touch.

“Relax your shoulders, hun. You’re tensing up again.” He tried to listen despite being able to practically feel the blood rush to his dick. Maybe if he just relaxed into the massage, his problem would go away. And for a while he almost forgot about the whole boner issue, just focusing on how your touch made him so, so happy. He could barely think about anything else. He started forgetting to be embarrassed. Ten minutes later and he was practically asleep, eyes struggling to stay open and entire body feeling more relaxed than it had in years. He sighed softly with every motion you made, winding down the massage and eventually removing yourself from your position on top of him.

“hh…. sleepy…”

“Yeah, I bet you are. How about you just get into a more comfortable position and go to bed? It’s getting late.” The embarrassment he felt before came back full force when he realized he was going to have to roll over.

“….. um…. no…. I’m fine like this…..” You looked at him a little funny.

“Really?”

“………..”

“Is something going on?” You start to worry. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” He replied quickly, instinctively sitting up to reassure you that he wasn’t angry. “…..oh no…”

It was more than clear what was going on. He made no move to cover himself, knowing it was just going to draw more attention to the matter at hand, instead opting to look away and pretend you weren’t there.

“Muriel…..” He couldn’t see your face, but he assumed you were angry. He could imagine you being beyond pissed that he’d gotten…. like this…. from something so basic.

“……..sorry……” he trailed off, not knowing what to do. “I didn’t mean to…. do that….. It just happens…..”

“No, Muriel, look at me.” He turned his head to look at you. “I’m not mad. I think it’s kinda cute, that you got all excited for little ol’ me…..” He could see the blush painting your face, which only made the situation more and more confusing for him. You liked this? This was okay? What’s going to happen? What will you do..? So many emotions were swirling in his head so fast he had no time to process any of them. All he knew was that whatever was going on, it was new, and god, he loved it.

“I-” he didn’t know what else to say, voice coming out as barely a whisper. “W,-wh…”

“I won’t do anything if you aren’t 100% comfortable with it. But I’ll have you know, I give GREAT happy endings….”

“Wh-ehats a… Happy ending????” You got closer to his face.

“Well…. usually, it means a nice, gentle handjob after a massage…. maybe it’ll go a little further if you play your cards right.” You smile up at him devilishly, watching as he nervously smiled.

“Y-yeah…. I’d…. I’d like that…..” He couldn’t meet your eyes full on.

“Look at me…” He slowly locked eyes with you, blushing harder. “There you go, big boy. Now, just remember to say something if you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop…” You placed a hand on his thigh. “….or if you ever want something more.” He nodded, unable to speak because of all the excitement he was feeling at the moment. He couldn’t have fathomed this night turning around like this, ever. The was unfamiliar territory. But he LOVED it, and by no means wanted it to stop.

“O-ok….”

“Can I undress you?”

“…yeah…” You reach out and slowly get him out of his pants, his shirt and collar already off from the back massage before. He felt very exposed, completely naked in front of you, dick harder than it probably ever had been up until that point. He leaned back into the wall, mentally preparing himself for this.

“You’re so pretty, Muriel.” You say, kneeling on the bed in front of him. “So, so pretty. I’m so lucky to get to see you like this.”

“,lucky? Pretty?”

“Yeah.” His words were caught in his throat. Out of all the things he’d been called, pretty was not one of them. “Are you okay with me starting? Just tell me if you’re not, it’s ok if you’re too nervous.”

“Please start,” he managed to say, not knowing what to do. He felt loved and appreciated in this moment like he never had before.

“I will, don’t worry. But I do want to make this good for you, okay? So I’m going to use something special.” You closed your eyes ad rubbed your hands together, focusing your energy into your palms. He watched, mesmerized as your hands were coated in a slick, warm substance. “I didn’t bring any oils with me, so this’ll have to do.”

“Hh…” He looked at your hands longingly. “Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please… touch me…” Your smile is back, and he doesn’t know whether to be more turned on or nervous. He decides to be both. You settle into a good position before carefully and gently wrapping your deft fingers around his considerable length.

“I… wasn’t expecting you to be this big..” you say as you let him adjust to the feeling of your hands. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m, hh..” he couldn’t respond. Your hands around his cock, moving slowly in a rhythmic way as to almost massage it. You used your thumbs to rub circles on the underside of his shaft, from base to tip, making him grab at the bedsheets and whine deep in his throat.

“You’re doing so good, Muriel. You’re a good boy…” You whispered praises to him, just loud enough for him to hear. “You look so good like this, so precious, so happy…” He wanted to respond, to say that he didn’t deserve such praise, but you moved your hands yet again to pull back his foreskin and massage his frenulum with just the right amount of pressure. He couldn’t help but moan and curl his toes.

“h-nnh, !”

“Yeah, that feels good doesn’t it?” You’d moved on farther, shifting positions to sit right in his lap, still stroking him in a way that made him feel like he was in his own little heaven. Nothing mattered right now except your hands and your voice. “You’re such a good boy….”

He closed his eyes, getting closer and closer to cumming by the second, but you stopped touching him right before he could finish.

“Why’d, why’d you … stop?” He asked, clearly disappointed.

“… I want you to look at me.” You moved off his lap, instead opting to kneel on the floor in front of the bed. You replaced your hands on his dick, earning a contented sigh from Muriel as you did. You slowly started to stroke again, making sure he was looking right at you as you did. You could tell when he was getting close from the little sounds and twitches he did, and it only egged you on. “You’re a good boy Muriel….” you moved your face closer to his dick. “Say it back.”

,“what,m?”

“Tell me you’re a good boy.”

“,I-”

“You can do it.” You opened your mouth and planted a tongue filled kiss on the head of his dick, making him almost choke.

“I’m,” he barely had any time to think, not that his brain was functioning anywhere near 100% capacity due to the circumstances in the first place. He came in your hands, getting his mess all over your face and chest, exactly how you’d planned it. “…..a good boy…” he breathed, feeling absolutely euphoric as you continued to touch him through his orgasm.

“Perfect….. Shh…. ” You let go of him after you were sure he’d finished up completely. “Hey, look at me.” Muriel opened his eyes to look at you when you asked, and suddenly realized why you told him to. Your face and chest both had a substantial amount of ejaculate on them from the former ordeal. Muriel’s face lit up bright red.

“… sorry….”

You cupped his face in your hands.

“Don’t apologize. I wanted you to get the full experience, so I improvised a bit. I hope it was okay.”

“…..,it was…” He couldn’t make eye contact. He’d never felt anything that good in his life. “perfect.” You planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Ready to sleep now?”


End file.
